Marée montante
by Mysthe
Summary: Julian et Sorrento s'amusent sur la plage privée de l'île Thalassa... Ce one-shot s'insère entre les chapitres 2 et 3 d'Aveu. :) (Julian x Sorrento)


_Note : Ce one-shot se déroule entre les chapitres 2 et 3 d'_Aveu_. :)_  
_C'est une fic réservée à un public adulte._

.:*:.

La crique était sombre sous le soleil couchant. L'ombre s'étalait vers la pente qui menait à la villa, et l'eau brillait doucement sous le crépuscule entre les murs de rochers. Sorrento riait en descendant vers la plage privée, Julian à ses côtés. Ils étaient sur l'île Thalassa depuis quelques jours, et Julian s'était remis de son malaise. Sorrento avait caché sa culpabilité et les gemmes bleues que lui avait données Athéna, et il tentait de détendre son amant contrarié. Julian travaillait dur et une nouvelle amnésie, même courte l'avait chagriné. Sorrento s'était employé à l'égayer, lui parlant de légendes lointaines ou jouant une mélodie joyeuse pour le faire sourire. Peu à peu, les fossettes de Julian avaient creusé à nouveau ses joues et Sorrento s'était apaisé.

Ce soir-là, il avait décidé d'aller à la plage privée de la villa. Julian avait souri à l'idée. C'était une petite crique, nichée entre des rochers bruns, qui blanchissaient encore plus le sable en contraste. Le crissement des cigales résonnait derrière eux alors qu'ils descendaient. Sorrento était descendu sans sa veste, et en arrivant dans la crique, il avait ôté ses chaussures. Ses pieds nus plongeaient dans le sol tiède alors qu'il courait presque vers la mer. Julian sourit en voyant les boucles transparentes auréoler le visage ravi, son cœur allégé par la bonne humeur du musicien. Il retira à son tour ses mocassins et les posa sur le sable, avant de rejoindre Sorrento. Il s'arrêta derrière lui, et croisa les bras autour de sa taille.

« Les rochers cachent le soleil, le soir, mais il se reflète sur l'eau bleue..., commenta-t-il.  
— C'est la couleur de vos yeux... », murmura Sorrento, songeur.  
Julian rit :  
« Mon doux rêveur... »

.:*:.

Il embrassa tendrement le cou de Sorrento, glissa vers la tempe. Sa main gauche remonta vers le menton, caressa le contour du visage, frôla la peau rasée de près. Ses doigts s'avancèrent sur les sourcils clairs, et les dessinèrent avant de s'enfoncer dans l'épaisseur des cheveux. Sorrento avait posé un parfum épicé derrière ses oreilles, mais l'odeur sucrée de sa peau s'y était mêlée, et Julian aimait y respirer. Les lèvres de ce dernier redescendirent sur la nuque chaude, chuchotant un désir montant.  
« Julian... », soupira Sorrento en réponse.  
Le Grec se sépara du musicien à regret, et ôta sa veste, détachant aussi son jabot blanc. Sorrento se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa alors. Ses lèvres étaient douces sur celles de Julian, réveillant une excitation tiède, déposant un goût acide sur sa bouche. Julian colla le visage de Sorrento contre le sien, plongeant dans le corps consentant, caressant la langue souple. Le baiser était connu, mais sa saveur était inoubliable, et ils y retournaient toujours, s'enivraient de l'arôme de l'autre.  
Julian glissa sa main sous la chemise légère de Sorrento, la sortant du pantalon de lin, froissant le coton fin. Sorrento expira légèrement tandis que les doigts habiles remontaient sur son torse, caressaient le bas de ses reins. Julian n'avait pas même pris la peine de défaire la chemise, et quelques boutons s'étaient détachés d'eux-mêmes, s'ouvrant sur la peau rose et nacrée. Il baissa la tête et laissa ses lèvres savourer le corps désiré, goûter la chair pâle et sucrée. Un soupir étouffé vint saluer ses baisers. Souriant contre la poitrine imberbe, Julian alla enfin dénouer la lavallière, et ôta la chemise chiffonnée. Sorrento entoura la tête de Julian de ses bras minces et plongea sa bouche sur le visage ovale, l'embrassant pour retenir ses gémissements.

.:*:.

Une marée de désir montait en Sorrento, et il déshabilla rapidement l'objet de sa convoitise, laissant ses mains naviguer sur Julian. Son véritable dieu grec, divinité à adorer du bout des lèvres. Sorrento n'avait pas même réalisé qu'il s'était mis à genoux, il savait juste que le sexe dans sa bouche était salé mais doux, que le va et vient sur sa langue gonflait le trouble de sa chair. Il creusa les joues pour mieux aspirer, posa les doigts autour de la verge pour accompagner le mouvement de sa tête, là où sa gorge ne pouvait aller. La saveur familière plongeait dans son cœur, excitait son sexe encore rangé. En un gémissement étouffé sur la muqueuse, Sorrento avala le gland gorgé sous son palais, téta la rigidité souple.  
Son pantalon le serrait, l'étouffait. Sorrento alla le déboutonner et sortit sa verge comprimée. Le phallus dans sa bouche frémissait sur sa langue appliquée, tremblait contre l'intérieur de ses joues enfoncées. Les doigts de Sorrento glissèrent sur la base du phallus, s'enfonçant dans les poils blonds, descendirent sur les bourses dorées. Ses lèvres quittèrent le sexe tendu et léchèrent tendrement la peau du sexe rosi, embrassèrent les testicules ronds. Sorrento saisit sa propre verge, qui hurlait son désir, et l'encercla doucement pour la caresser. Le goût saumâtre dans sa bouche coulait dans ses nerfs, cascadait jusqu'à son pénis dressé. Sorrento goba la peau granuleuse des bourses, suça la chair molle.  
Avec un soupir excédé, Julian planta ses doigts dans les boucles épaisses de son amant. Il retira la bouche avide avant de renfoncer son sexe frissonnant en elle. En un gémissement inaudible, Sorrento referma les lèvres sur la verge, laissant Julian le guider sur elle. Il sentait la demande avide gonfler en lui, se gorger de ses lèvres gourmandes. Levant les cils, il contempla Julian. Ce dernier était rigide, sa poitrine se soulevant rapidement, et son regard était clos sur le plaisir qui ouvrait sa bouche. Ses cheveux dorés collaient sur sa peau pâle, longeant les muscles durs du ventre. Se sentant observé, Julian ouvrit les yeux. Sorrento sentit le sexe trembler contre sa langue avant de sortir brutalement de sa bouche.  
« Pas si vite..., gémit Julian. Pas comme ça... »

.:*:.

Il s'agenouilla aux côtés de Sorrento, et l'allongea sur le sable blanc. Il posa quelques baisers sur le torse mince et descendit jusqu'à la verge qui sortait du pantalon. Sorrento sentit les lèvres de Julian se resserrer sur lui, caresse aiguë sur ses nerfs, et il soupira alors que Julian suçait habilement la chair gorgée. Ce dernier connaissait les points sensibles du musicien maintenant, et s'amusait à exciter le creux de ses reins tout en avalant la verge blanche. Diriger l'orchestre des gémissements de Sorrento était un art qu'il avait aimé maîtriser, et il goba plus fermement le gland rose. Ses longues mèches glissaient sur les cuisses écartées, cajolaient la peau pâle en caresse subtile.  
Sorrento haleta sous la pression souple sur son sexe, plaisir perçant qui remontait vers Julian. Plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance que cette succion habituée, que ce désir pointu qui rêvait d'exploser. Dans sa bouche, la réminiscence du goût du pénis de Julian enivrait Sorrento. La respiration bloquée sous l'envie, il posa ses doigts sur les cheveux blonds entre ses jambes. Saisissant le message silencieux, Julian recula et remonta embrasser Sorrento. Leurs langues mêlèrent leurs saveurs, tracèrent le souvenir du sexe de l'autre sur elles.  
Se détachant des lèvres accueillantes, Julian ôta le pantalon de Sorrento avant de retourner le musicien sur le sable, posant des baisers fins sur son dos. Le sable était rêche sous son ventre, et Sorrento gémit de protestation.  
« Hum, en effet, l'endroit est mal choisi... », marmonna Julian.

.:*:.

Il redressa Sorrento et l'emmena au bord de l'eau. La mer leur arrivait aux chevilles, distraction douce alors que Julian embrassait à nouveau son amant, serrant doucement son sexe dressé. Sorrento se baissa docilement, s'allongeant dans les vagues tièdes. Le clapotis contre sa peau était tendre, chant familier pour le Marina. Julian s'installa à ses côtés et le retourna gentiment, posant des baisers brûlants le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Les mains du Grec dessinèrent les fesses rondes avant de se glisser entre elles, laissant l'humidité marine lui faciliter la tâche.  
Le corps de Sorrento s'était habitué à Julian, et il s'ouvrit instantanément au contact familier, frémissant juste alors que les doigts plongeaient de plus en plus profondément en lui, excitant les cellules nerveuses cachées dans Sorrento. Ce dernier gémit, remontant les hanches vers Julian. Il entendit le Grec rire en retirant l'index et le majeur. Julian s'allongea sur Sorrento, l'enfonçant dans le sable sous l'eau. Submergé par le désir, Sorrento supplia en un pleur étouffé. Sa prière fut entendue et le sexe rigide de Julian s'enfonça en lui pour l'exaucer. Sorrento ouvrit la bouche sous la sensation, la mer s'introduisant dans sa gorge. Il but l'eau salée alors que Julian allait et venait doucement en lui, au même rythme que les vagues. Ce dernier avait posé ses lèvres sur la nuque chaude, enfonçant légèrement les dents au gré des mouvements de ses hanches. Sa sueur aigre se mélangeait à la mer, trempait le corps pâle qu'il recouvrait.

.:*:.

Sorrento se sentait complètement possédé. Son torse était écrasé contre le sol sableux et les vagues l'enserraient de leur toucher doux. Julian s'appuyait sur lui, un bras de chaque côté de sa poitrine terrassée, et les longues mèches blondes s'agitaient en algues fines autour de son visage humide. Le sexe tendu de Julian caressait les profondeurs de Sorrento, s'ouvrant un passage arrondi et accueillant. Le musicien savait que son corps avait adopté la forme du phallus de Julian, et quand celui-ci se retirait quelques secondes pour le faire languir, il restait ouvert, gardant en souvenir la trace du sexe aimé, n'attendant que qu'il replonge en lui pour le faire crier. Julian gloussait, flattait le fessier écarté en insérant un doigt qui ne touchait plus les bords, puis rentrait à nouveau dans l'abîme de désir, griffant la peau ferme des hanches.  
Sorrento gémissait de plus en plus, regrettait de ne pas pouvoir bouger les hanches pour recevoir au plus profond de lui le sexe qui le rendait fou. Le plaisir irradiait depuis la boule de chair cachée, chantait à chaque fois que le sexe de Julian se frottait à elle. Sorrento en perdait le souffle, les lèvres écartées sans un son, avant d'inspirer en un râle rauque.

.:*:.

Le plaisir était presque douloureux, picotant légèrement en remontant vers sa nuque. Les doigts de Sorrento se tendirent mécaniquement vers sa verge enfouie dans le sable humide, tentant de remonter ses hanches écrasées pour le dégager.  
« Pas tout de suite... », le nargua Julian en attrapant la main fine.  
Sorrento grommela de frustration, portant à nouveau son attention sur la sensation submergeant son corps. Elle noyait ses pensées, tourbillonnait entre ses fesses rondes. La mer était tiède autour d'eux, elle clapotait sur leurs peaux échauffées. Julian accéléra, sa respiration moite sur l'épaule de Sorrento se contracta en gémissement grave. Il était si proche, se dit Sorrento, retentant de saisir son sexe pour libérer sa jouissance contrariée. Julian accepta enfin de se rouler sur le côté gauche, gardant le corps mince du musicien contre lui. Sorrento referma la main sur sa verge délaissée, la masturbant pour laisser grimper son envie.  
Le phallus de Julian en lui redoubla d'ardeur, et les doigts du Grec pétrirent les hanches blanches, laissant des traces rouges sous la pression. La marée de désir montait le long des nerfs de Sorrento, le plaisir sourd au fond de lui s'évadant vers son sexe dressé. Les ongles courts de Julian s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau, et ce dernier versa son orgasme dans le corps excité qu'il serrait, en un râle court et étouffé. L'idée enfla de désir Sorrento, et sa main se serra en cercles rapides autour de sa verge. Julian coulait en lui, jouissait de lui. Le plaisir submergea le musicien et jaillit en liquide blanc dans les vagues.

.:*:.

Tentant de retrouver une respiration normale, Sorrento reprit conscience de son environnement. Le sable humide avait griffé sa peau fine, et elle était marquée de points rouges. Derrière lui, la respiration de Julian collait à son dos humide, et la main droite reposait toujours sur ses hanches, satisfaite des traces qu'elle avait gravées sur Sorrento. Ce dernier ferma les yeux, un sourire passant sur son visage fatigué. La mer était toujours tiède, les baignant dans ses flots sombres. Le soleil était presque couché, et les cigales avaient cessé de chanter. Péniblement, Sorrento se releva. Julian protesta mollement.  
« Pas bouger..., soupira-t-il.  
— La chose est bien plus confortable pour vous que pour moi », riposta Sorrento.  
Le bleu océan des yeux de Julian réapparut sous les cils. Il regarda la peau rougie de Sorrento et se redressa.  
« Pardon, je n'avais pas vu mon oiseau sauvage... », s'excusa-t-il.  
Il posa la main sur le ventre marqué, le caressant tendrement.  
« Ce n'est pas grave... », le rassura Sorrento.  
Julian embrassa doucement une griffure et se dressa. Il posa les mains sur les bras de Sorrento et lui sourit :  
« Rentrons, j'ai des crèmes qui feront des miracles et puis... »  
Il versa un baiser bref sur une épaule nue.  
« Mon lit est plus confortable... », badina-t-il.  
Sorrento rit. Retournant vers ses vêtements, il coula un regard complice vers Julian. Ce dernier avait juste l'air heureux. Combien de temps encore Sorrento pourrait lui mentir par omission ? En frémissant sous l'idée, Sorrento laissa son corps repu l'apaiser tandis qu'il se rhabillait.

.:*:.

Le soleil avait disparu derrière la mer et seuls les longs cheveux blonds de Julian brillaient dans l'obscurité. Une tendresse inquiète noya Sorrento. Julian avait enfilé son pantalon et le musicien alla respirer à ses lèvres. Il l'aimait... En un soupir tiède, Sorrento remonta vers la villa, Julian riant à ses côtés. La griffure du sable sur son ventre le brûlait. Parler ou se taire, Sorrento devrait bientôt décider.


End file.
